Collectors enjoy collecting collection pieces variously decorated into shapes, patterns and colors and orderly or aesthetically arranging of the collection pieces for display.
For example, flat collection pieces such as cards have been conventionally arranged in frames or put in binders to organize and display them.
Solid collection pieces such as miniature cars have been conventionally put in showcases, for example, to organize and display them.
The present invention has an object of enabling the mounting of a plurality of collection pieces of given shapes for display.
In particular, the present invention has an object of providing a collection holder suitable for organizing and displaying plate-like matters partly having protrusions, such as pin buttons, for the increasing enjoyment of collectors.